


Hopes For A Brighter Tomorrow

by KatLeePT



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he almost recognizes the voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes For A Brighter Tomorrow

        Sometimes, when Cheshire cuddled close against his neck and rubbed his furry cheek against his, Hatter would hear other voices in his head. He had grown quite accustomed to voices that were not his speaking in his head, but these voices were different than those he usually heard. One sounded like him, but he didn't remember ever saying such words of love before. He'd smile as he listened to the conversation, thinking how nice it must be to love some one as greatly as the voices did and have that love returned equally.

        There were a few times where he could almost remember saying the words that echoed in his head, but only a few, and those snatches of memory always vanished, disappearing like a mist, before he could claim them. He wondered sometimes if they were perhaps from a different time or a different life, but never could he guess the full truth without his sanity being restored.

        Cheshire's purr would deepen, and he'd gently knead Hatter's shoulders as he sensed the exchange of words in his best friend's crazed mind. He knew exactly the words that had been spoken, when and by whom they had been spoken, and how fully they had been felt. He still felt the same way, even if Hatter could not remember having exchanged those vows with him, but one day, he would remember. One day, those moments of love would not only be visages of the past but their present again and their future, as well, as destiny always intended. He deepened his purr, licked Hatter's neck, making him giggle and interrupting the despair inking into his mind's corners as he struggled to remember, and settled in to wait for the future that would be theirs and shine with their never ending love.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
